


Kas notiks ar mums?

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mazliet runā par diviem no tiem bērniem, un to, ko viņi dos nākotnē.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kas notiks ar mums?

Tendou un Ushijima bija blakus viens otram, meklējot it kā nebūtu rītdienas, un spēlē ar šo veco lupatu bumbu.  
Abi bija bērni, varbūt astoņi gadi, tāpēc nezināja, ko varētu dot, nemaz nerunājot par to, kas notiktu viņu dzīvē.  
Kāpēc tu tik augstas?  
Es nevaru būt liels, Wakatoshi-kun?  
-. . . - Viņš papurināja galvu.  
\- E-Tad nāk ...! - Atveriet rokas, stāsta viņas slēgt.  
 - Ko jūs darīsiet? - Viņš jautāja nenoteiktība.  
\- Paskatieties, muļķīgi! - Viņš atkārtoja.  
\- Bet ko jūs darīsiet? - Nav vairāk ko teikt, viņš beidzās tuvojas.  
Pēc tam, kad tuvu, viņš apskāva viņu, piemēram, zirnekļa upuris. Tomēr, tā izvirzīja dažus centimetrus no zemes, bet vismaz tas bija tagad augstāks. - Go!  
Shijima recoiled vietā un acis atvērtas plaši. Viņš paskatījās uz katru pusi, vēlāk Tendou un krokainajām viņa uzacis uz augšu. - Ak. . . - Viņš nopūtās. - Pateicība.  
\- Nepavisam! - Viņa kājas bija trīce, varbūt Ushijima izrādījās zemāks nekā viņu, bet tas likās smags. - Wakatoshi-kun, jūs plānojat augt daudz?  
Satori slikta. Viņš, šķiet, cieš no Ushijima nastu, kad viņš tikko likās unfazed. - Es gribu augt daudz. - Viņš komentēja, un neviens, pat ne veikti feints zaudēt. Tas ir ērti tur.  
\- Nu, ko jūs darāt, Miracle Boy! Tu esi liels, un apdrošināšana būs pasākums divus metrus. Tu ēd daudz.  
\- ... Jūs domājat? - Tad uz mirkli viņa acis iemirdzējās. Būt garš nav prioritāte, bet viņš bija sajūsmā par ideju, nekas vairāk. - Jums būs liels, kā labi.  
\- Es zinu! - Viņš izdeva savu, bet maigi, baidās no krišanu. - Es jau esmu liels, ko jūs sakāt? Arī tad, ja mana prognoze nav neizdoties mani, man būs tik liela, ka nokļūt uz debesīm. Protams, to, ko jūs vairāk! Ēd pārāk daudz, Wakkun.  
\- Bet, ja jums nokļūt debesīs mēs turpināt spēlēt kā? - Viņš minēja, noraizējies.  
\- Tāpēc, ka abi nokļūt debesīs, es muļķīgi! - Viņš smējās jautri. - Mums būs nogalināt stulbu cilvēku kā skudras!  
\- Bet es gribu spēlēt volejbolu. - Uz jautājumu patiesībā viņš saspieda bumbu rokās. - Ja mēs nogalināt visus Ar ko mēs spēlējam?  
\- Hmm ... tev taisnība ...! - Viņš uzlika savu roku uz viņa zoda, tad paskatījās uz viņu. - Tad ļaujiet daži dzīvo, un pārējais, ko mēs ēdam cepts uz restītēm.  
\- Ko darīt, ja pārējais vēl ir dzīvs, nav spēlēt volejbolu - Viņš likts tik daudz "bet" varbūt drosmi viņa Redheaded draugu. Tas nav kā tad, ja meklē daiļrunīgi domāju, ir bērni.  
\- Mēs viņus spēlēt grūti! Galu galā, mēs būsim karaļi pasaules. Kad jūs mācīties spēlēt pieklājīgi, mēs simpātiju tos ... Uz volejbola! Tas būs jautri.  
\- Izklausās jautri. - Viņš minēja. Viņš varētu būt zvaigzne, bet ar spēku. Viņš nebija prātā, bet, kad notiek? - Vai man saglabāt ēšanas? - Viņš jautāja, tik nevainīgs. Tad viņš sēdēja uz grīdas un nopūtās. - Tik daudz par to.  
, Just blakus arī viņš sēdēja. - Protams, tas ir, Wakatoshi-kun, galu galā, vēl looooong laiks par to. - Viņš nopūtās. - Hei, jūs vēlaties, lai iet traucēt EITA?  
Wakatoshi pamāja, un tieši tāpat, pagājis.  
Traductor de Google para empresas:Google Translator ToolkitTraductor de sitios webGlob


End file.
